Eagerness Untangled
by cyllenes
Summary: AU: France 1987, Eponine is invited to a small party hosted by renowned businessman Enjolras. Little did they know that a small chat could end up into something much more exciting.


He could not help but notice Eponine's lips. The scarlet lipstick that tinted her lips, with every curve of it that hinted a smile almost brought him into tears. A beguiling, and extraordinarily exquisite creature, he must admit. Enjolras took a swill of red wine, and the cigarette kissed his mouth.

The only reason he had invited her to his small party was because Enjolras wanted to admire her once more, or endlessly if he had the chance. As he huffed another blow of smoke, his fingers tapped along to the melody of the jazz music. To his surprise, he felt her voice ringing in his ear.

"May I smoke with you, sir?" she spoke. Her voice was full of mellifluous tones that had pleased so many.

Enjolras nodded in reply, and as Eponine took the seat beside him, he could not resist but watch her every move.

She wore an elegant blue dress that draped to her feet, that exposed her svelte figure; oh, how it stirred much lust and ardor in Enjolras. Slowly but surely his eagerness to kiss her, to caress her, began to untangle, and how stressful it had been for him.

"Have you seen Marius tonight? I could not find him anywhere." Eponine asked in a low voice, as if she was quite chary of the man's disappearance.

"I'm afraid I don't know. You know him, he's always chasing after that blonde lady. Don't worry much of him," He advised, and threw a glance at Eponine. The skeptical expression painted on her face seemed to trouble him.

Enjolras did not care much of Marius ever since he had been in love. When a man is deep in love, he is not the same man. Marius would talk endlessly of his lady's beauty and elegance, when Enjolras did not see the appeal of Cosette. He did admit to himself that she possessed a comely visage, but no comeliness or beauty could ever be compared to the woman he is sitting next to tonight. Raindrops began to fall on the glass windows and the room reverberated with sounds of eerie thunder. One of his servants lit a fire and appeared small crackling sounds of burning wood.

"Marius is nothing but a fool nowadays, I must admit. How I admired him; his vigor, his valiance, everything. You could say I was a fool then too, to fall in love with a man who would not even give the slightest attention to you," Eponine spoke, as her eyes watered, yet she wiped it away and took another sip of wine.

"Everyone's a fool when they're in love," Enjolras smiled. "You should not worry. Anyhow, we'll disregard of Marius's existence from this point on and continue with another topic of conversation," he spoke again, and Eponine gave a soft chuckle.

As time ticked, they conversed more and more and more and more guests began to leave the party, leaving the pair alone smoking their cigarettes and chatting away.

"If I could sail anywhere, I would sail to somewhere in the East," Eponine smiled.

"And why?" Enjolras asked, fascinated with this woman's great curiosity of everything, and anything.

"Why not?" A wide grin appeared on her lips. "You could visit small villages in forests where men and women and children who possessed brown skin grew, wear different clothes made of different fabrics and observe much wildlife you haven't seen before in the zoos of France. Travel is a cure to curiosity, if that's how I'd put it," Eponine spoke.

"I have never seen a woman so passionate of travel before," Enjolras hinted a smile at her, and left a rosy blush spreading across her face.

"Where would you sail to, dear Enjolras?" she asked.

Enjolras thought for a moment, and replied. "I would sail to wherever you would sail to," he spoke. "I could be your second-in-command, for you are the captain,"

Another blush, another hint of smile, and by then Enjolras could no longer resist this woman. How could Marius be such a great fool to be so close to this woman, yet not fall in love with her? Just the thought of Marius spending countless days with Eponine made him deeply envious. All those chances Marius had to kiss her, and to fall in love with her.

"May I tell you something of utmost importance?" Enjolras's voice suddenly became serious.

"Go ahead," Eponine replied.

Enjolras lay a cold hand on her thigh, caressing her then moved gradually to her shoulders then to her chin. Eponine became soundless as he drew his lips closer to hers. By then she could feel his breath, and how it had enticed her.

"'Ponine," Enjolras began to whisper. "I shall admit I have never fallen in love with a woman before, until today. I feel great ardour for no woman other than you, and from this day on I will love you ardently and endlessly," Enjolras finished.

Eponine did not say a single word then, and returned a reply by plunging her lips onto his. After a few minutes he abruptly broke the kiss and took her hand, leading her to his bedroom as they quietly giggled together.

Enjolras locked his bedroom doors and continued to lock his lips with Eponine. Who he now knows as _his _Eponine, and his only.

AN: Just a little fic I wrote of them at 3 AM in the morning lol. I have small intentions of converting this into a multi-chaptered story though. Title inspired by Miles Kane's song: My Fantasy.


End file.
